epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Jack the Ripper vs Eyeless Jack
Jack the Ripper, famous Victorian serial killer and knife wielder, and Eyeless Jack, creepypasta princeling and knife wielder, face off in a battle to see which cannibalistic, faceless, knife-wielding Jack is the better killer. Cast/Intro/Scenario: Legion as Jack the Ripper (video) Joe (if he pulls it off, else me) as Jack the Ripper (audio) Legion as Eyeless Jack (at least video, if Hunter will do audio then ye) Scenario cuz Wynaut: Ripper turns his back on the freshly dissected body of Mary Jane Kelly as Eyeless sneaks into the room. Battle starts. Jack the Ripper: Enter, the world-renowned English killing king of infamousy Now, enter the blind source of little creativity and profanity Put my knife through hos ten times your intelligence calibre Whilst you eat little kids once or twice every calendar! I'm a rapping classic! Your flow is greater from your eyeholes! People just opened this battle because they want to see you die, so Jack off Eyeless, back to your insignificant corner of the internet You expected that you'd be ripped a new one by the Ripper, I bet Eyeless Jack: Eyeless Jack here, and I'm hearing pretty big words from Kominski I don't see a man before me, though I see nothing, to your defence, see You're first kill wasn't yours, you can barely take down whores You're real but I'm much more for frightening with blood and gore Corner of the internet? What, did you confuse me with Rick Astley? Devouring around the entire world whilst you? A deceased hasbeen I take my livers raw, you have to fry to stomach a little kidney You'd be sure to piss yourself tonight if I gave you liberty! Jack the Ripper: Stop hiding behind your mask, I want to say this to your face. A little cannibalism doesn't stop you being a killing disgrace One mark off my hitlist doesn't stop me besting this stripper I will surely put you down, dog, yours truly, Jack the Ripper Eyeless Jack: I'll have to stop you there, because it seems you don't know Jack The Eyeless king of killers can't be defeated, on or off the track! The void in your credibility is as great as the void in my heart, yes I put you down verse one, now a moment to remember the dearly departed. (removes his mask, holds it to his chest) Jack the Ripper: You think that's the end? Surprised you were a sufficient sacrifice Leave your shark teeth in your spleen as I dissect this half-life Eyeless Jack: I'm so scared, that one really tar my resolve apart Known for snacking on kidneys but I'll devour your heart! Jack the Ripper: You'll see no Edwin, you slut, Eyeless Jack: Like I'll cut you that much slack Eyeless Jack and Jack the Ripper: Please, you phony, I'm the king of the killer Jacks! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE? WHO'S NEXT? WHO DECIDES? ALTERNATE RAP BATTLES OF- *slash* Horr-urk See you... next ti-*STOMP* Outro: Who won? Jack the Ripper Eyeless Jack Hint is a bit big, I'm afraid Category:Blog posts